Victoire, with a new beginning
by gryffindor101
Summary: COMPLETE! Victoire is getting married! However, there's a catch...a story based on the relationships Victoire shares with her family. Set during a one week time period; countdown to the wedding. READ & REVIEW!
1. Seven

disclaimer: EVERYTHING belongs to Rowling

time period: June 2023

_**Seven**_

"_Bang!_" the sound ricocheted off of a wall in the Burrow. "Watch it! There're some fragile presents in there, and we don't want them broken!"

Granddad looked furious. The last strands of his balding red hair stood up, glasses all the way down to the tip of his nose, his eyebrows scrunched up in a frown. It was the third time he had yelled at someone today; very unlike him. However, Victoire could understand. The place was fanatic and a huge mess. There were gifts everywhere, the kitchen was bursting with fruit baskets, and there were people running all around the house trying to find something or someone that they needed. All this was the cause of Victoire's wedding scheduled at the Burrow exactly within a week.

Victoire smiled to herself, as her hand automatically went to the stunning emerald ring on her left hand. This was the engagement ring that she had gladly accepted when Ted Lupin had proposed to her almost six months ago.

"Vicky!" The call brought Victoire out of her past and into the present. "Aunt Hermione wants to see you!"

"Ok"

"She's in the kitchen," Dominique's voice came again.

"Alright, thanks." Victoire got up, thankful for being told where her aunt was. Trying to find her through all these people would've been a hard task. She picked up her wand and headed towards the kitchen. Though her destination was only a few feet away, Victoire felt like she was going through a maze.

On her fifth step, she tripped and fell. Her feet felt slippery. "Ughh…not again! Fred! James Sirius! Take off this spell right now!"

Victoire heard a roar of laughter from upstairs and stupidly attempted to climb the stairs with slippery feet. She looked up to see the boys' faces lit up with excitement. They looked proud as if they had pulled their first prank, and not just another of the thousands they had played on every member of the family.

"What happened Vicky? Can't walk? It'll be a great sight when you walk down the aisle during your wedding. All you'll have to do is slip your way to Teddy!"

Victoire felt the color rising in her cheeks, but there was no way she was going to let them see that. "Come down here, and take off this spell!"

"Take it off yourself!" James replied as Fred laughed even harder.

"You know bloody well I don't know the counter spell. Get down here or I'll…I'll get Uncle Percy to teach you a lesson."

Abruptly the laughter stopped. Victoire smiled triumphantly. Even though the boys were now eighteen years old, the thought of encountering an angry Uncle Percy was too much to bear. Of course, she would never really call Uncle Percy, but the boys didn't know that. She heard Fred mumble something, his wand pointed towards her feet. Victoire stood up straight, no longer needing the railing for support.

"Thank you." She whirled around, letting her straight, silvery hair fly behind her.

Victoire started walking towards the kitchen, dodging people left and right. Lily, Hugo, Molly, and Lucy were still levitating the boxes of presents, trying to get them out of the doorway.

Off to the side, Rose and Albus were playing a game of wizards' chess. Victoire shook her head. Why was Al even trying? Everyone knew Rose was impossible to beat. She had inherited her father's skill at the game, and was currently Hogwarts's undefeated chess champion.

With pink flushed cheeks, beautiful red bushy hair, and mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes, Rose could easily be considered the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. However the girl never paid attention to her looks, or the attention she received because of it. She was mostly found with her nose stuck in a book, studying for an exam that was months away, or challenging someone to a game of chess and then easily defeating them. Rose was considered to be the most intelligent witch of her age, just like her mum, making all Weasleys proud.

When Victoire got to the kitchen, she noticed that most of the fruit baskets had been unpacked. Now there was a large tray filled with all kinds of fruit decorated beautifully, set on the counter.

"Oh, there you are Vicky."

Victoire made her way to her favorite aunt, wrapped an arm around her and gave her a sideways hug. "Aunt Hermione, don't stress yourself out. You've been working overtime at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement the last few weeks. You need to rest."

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm just really excited about this wedding and want to help out as much as I can. It'll be the first wedding in the family after Harry and Ginny's. I want this to be perfect!"

"It will be," Victoire smiled, receiving a reassuring smile back from Hermione. "Now what did you need help with?"

"Well, these fruit baskets were mostly from people that can't come to the wedding. They sent their regards and best wishes for you and Teddy. So if you could just make a list of all the people and give it to your dad, he'll be able to cancel their reservations."

"Sure."

Victoire walked over to the stack of letters that had been taken off the fruit baskets and started to make a list. The names didn't disappoint her much. They were mostly her father's friends from work or some important people from the Ministry. As long as her family and friends were at the wedding, she would be happy.

Suddenly Victoire's wand flashed green, and her heart leaped. She grabbed her wand and the completed list, and ran out. Quickly making her way through all her aunts, uncles, and cousins, she sprinted upstairs to the safety of one of the guest rooms. Victoire closed the door, and plopped down onto the bed. She brought her wand up to her ear and tapped the end. The latest in wizard technology: her wand had a built in cell phone.

"Hello," Victoire said breathlessly. She already knew whose voice was going to reply.

"Hey, you sound out of breath, is something wrong?" Ted's voice sounded worried.

"Nothing, just, you know, crowded house, lots of running around…"

"You ran up to your room when you got my call, didn't you?"

"Uh, no. Not at all." Victoire smiled. Ted knew her better than anyone. Of course pretty much growing up together helped.

"Vicky?"

"Fine, fine. I did run up to my room. Happy?"

She heard Ted chuckle. "Yes, very happy. So how's everyone doing at the Burrow?"

"Fine. Everyone's in their usual 'wedding mood'."

She could almost sense Ted's eyebrows rising. "What usual wedding mood? This is the first wedding the family's having in twenty years."

"Which is what makes it so scary, Ted. I'm scared."

"About what?"

"About the wedding and my family. I think about leaving them, and it breaks my heart. My family is everything to me. And there're so many people. Saying goodbye to them will be…"

"Hey, Vicky, you're forgetting something."

"What?"

"They're my family too. In fact they're the only family I have apart from Grandma Andromeda. You're as close to them as I am, and I'm bound to miss them as much as you."

Victoire gulped back her tears. She hadn't realized that until Ted said it.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Listen. Just because we have to move to America doesn't mean we won't see them anymore. We'll come every year, you'll get to see them, I promise. I don't want you to think you're leaving behind your family to come with me."

"Sorry. I know. I'll be fine."

"Good. Now wipe your tears and smile."

Victoire did as she was told.

"I wish I could see you," came Ted's desperate voice.

Victoire shook her head. "You know you're not allowed to see me until the day of the wedding."

"But that's a week away!" Victoire smiled. The truth was she wanted to see him too, but it was customary for the groom to not see the bride until wedding day."

"I'm coming over!"

"No! Ted, everyone's here, and no one's going to let you in the house."

"But they have to! I'll just complain about how bored I am here, and then Mrs. Weasley will let me come in and embrace me and load me with food and…"

"Ted, Mamaw's the strictest about these customs. Forget embracing, she'll be the first to kick you out." Victoire laughed at the thought.

"Well, I'm just going to have to settle with your picture then, aren't I?"

"Yes, you will."

"I love you, Victoire." Victoire blushed a pretty pink at the sudden confession.

"I love you too."

"_Whap!_" Victoire dropped her wand, startled. Dominique walked in, a smirk on her face, and her hands on her hips.

"What was going on here?" she asked in an all-too-sweet voice.

"Nothing," Victoire mumbled.

"Were you talking to Teddy again?" Victoire felt her confidence return.

"Well, you're one to talk; always making smooching sounds on the phone with Matthew. At least I don't do that with Ted." That shut her up.

"Hey, it's fun. You should try it sometime. It's not like anyone's stopping you."

They remained silent for a while, staring at each other and trying to keep a straight face until Dominique's smile led them both into fits of giggles. Dominique joined Victoire on the bed, and they rolled around, hitting each other with the pillows. After a while, they calmed down and Dominique lay down on her sister's lap. Victoire stroked her sister's long silvery hair, the way their mum used to do when they were little.

"I'm gonna miss you, Vicky. You're not just my older sister; you're also my best friend. I'm really gonna miss you when you leave."

"I know," Victoire said. "I was just talking to Ted about it. We'll be back though- to visit everyone. And of course I'll be here for your wedding."

Now it was Dominique's turn to blush. "You know, Vicky, when Matt proposed to me last month, I was really nervous. I thought about you and Ted. You've know each other since you were born. Matt and I've only known each other for what? Four years? I wasn't sure if that was enough time for us"

"It is," Victoire said sternly. "It's completely enough time. Mum and Dad only knew each other for two years, remember? And their life turned out great. It doesn't matter how long you've known them. The only thing that matters is that you know for certain that you love the person. And you love Matt, right?"

"Of course"

"Well, then you're on your way to a happily married life."

The two sisters smiled at each other, enjoying their sisterly moment. Finally they realized their help was probably needed in the wedding preparations, and scurried downstairs.

Victoire remembered the list she was supposed to give to her father, and set out on a hunt to find him. He was outside with Uncle Ron, setting up the lawn for the big day.

"Daddy, here's a list of people that can't come to the wedding. You can cancel their reservations."

"Alright, thanks Vicky. I'll go take care of this right now. Would you mind helping Ron? We just need to levitate a few more lawn chairs out there."

"Sure, dad." Victoire pointed her wand at the chairs, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Five chairs rose up into the air and following the direction of her wand, made their way to the shaded part of the lawn.

"Thanks, Victoire. You're a great help." Victoire smiled at her uncle.

Everyone called her 'Vicky' except Uncle Ron. Once she had asked him why, but he had side-tracked the question. However, Uncle Harry had seen the awkward exchange and told her the reason.

Supposedly, before Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had started dating, Aunt Hermione had gone to the Yule Ball at Hogwarts with the famous Quidditch player, Viktor Krum. This had made Ron mad and he proposed Hermione called him "Vicky". Uncle Harry confirmed that Hermione had never called him that, and that the name "Vicky" just brought back to many bad memories for Ron to say aloud.

Victoire found the whole thing quite amusing and ironic. Her best friend was Viktor Krum Jr., the famous Bulgarian Seeker's son. After the Battle of Hogwarts, and Voldemort's defeat, Hogwarts pretty much became a legend and everyone wanted to go there. Viktor Krum's family decided to move to Scotland, so their son could also go to Hogwarts rather than Durmstrang. She and Viktor had both been in Gryffindor, and of course during those years, Gryffindor won every single Quidditch match. Viktor and Victoire were both born on May 2, the anniversary date in which the Order of the Phoenix and its allies prevailed against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and they were both named after that victory.

Once, Victoire had brought Viktor over to meet the family, but Uncle Ron had tortured him with so many pranks that he had sworn to never come back to the Burrow. However, he was coming to the wedding, and Victoire was eager to see the pranks her uncle would pull on her best friend this time.

"You know, Uncle Ron, Viktor's coming to the wedding."

Her uncle's face scrunched up in disgust. "Let him. And his father too," he added nastily. "We've got a whole new stock of pranks at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I'll ask George for the best ones." He smiled mischievously.

Victoire laughed. Her uncles may have gotten older, but their pranks were still legendary. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was doing better than ever. After Uncle Fred's death, Uncle Ron had helped Uncle George with the business. They were even able to successfully open another branch in Hogsmeade.

Then Uncle Ron became an Auror, and they had to hire a few people to run the shops. However, now that all the kids had grown up, the shops were run by family again. Currently, Uncle George owned the two shops and paid Louis and James to work in the one in Diagon Alley, while Fred and Albus were in charge of the one at Hogsmeade. Business was booming and the Weasley pranks had become international sellers in the magical world.

"Dad! Dad, look what I got!"

Victoire and Ron turned around to see Hugo bolting his way towards them; his blue eyes wide with excitement, flying something in the air. As he got closer, Victoire could see it was a Chocolate Frog card.

"Look dad, it's Luna! Luna Lovegood! I finally got her card!"

Victoire saw Luna looking up at her from the card. Victoire had met Luna before. She remembered her dreamy voice and the way she kept her wand behind her ear for safekeeping; the way she had in the picture. Luna's dirty blonde hair and protuberant silvery grey eyes which seemed to be dreamily distracted, dazzled Victoire as Luna winked at them and left the picture.

Ron smiled. "Did you read what it said about her?"

"Yep, it says…

**Luna Scamander (née Lovegood)** is a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Ravenclaw student. She is the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of _The Quibbler_magazine and Mrs. Lovegood. Luna was raised by her father around the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. In her fourth year, Luna joined Dumbledore's Army, of which she became an important member. She participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996 and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997, and co-led the reconstituted Dumbledore's Army when Hogwarts fell under the control of Lord Voldemort. Because of her father's political dissidence at the time, Luna was abducted by Death Eaters to be held ransom, and imprisoned in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor for months. After escaping, Luna participated in the Second Wizarding War during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, an ally of the Order of the Phoenix. Currently, Luna is a wizarding naturalist and is married to Rolf Scamander, with whom she had two twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander.

"Well, now you have Luna's card to add to your collection," Ron said brightly.

"What collection? I don't have much of a collection. All I have is a butt load of your, mum's and Uncle Harry's cards. Oh, and a few of Professor Longbottom's cards. But that's about it."

"You can always start one now. After you help Victoire and I fix the garden though."

"Dad!" Ron frowned, and Hugo silently bent down, stuck his face in a peony bush, and began de-gnoming.

That night at dinner, Granddad extended the dinner table the way he usually did when the entire family was over at the Burrow. Mamaw, Aunt Ginny, and Aunt Angelina had prepared a delicious meal while everyone had been busy with preparations.

Victoire sat down in her usual spot, between her mum and Mamaw, and dug into the super good food. Fleur noticed her daughter from the corner of her eyes and scolded,

"Eat slowly, Victoire. Z'ur wedding's only a week away. We can't have you gaining weight before ze wedding. Ted will be disappointed."

"Mum!" Victoire reproached.

"Anyways, tomorrow, we shalze go to Diagon Alley to buy your wedding dress. We also have to decide what your bridesmaids will wear. Dominique and Lily togezher will remind me of my wedding. Gabrielle and Ginny were my bridesmaids and now azain we'll have a silver haired girl and a red haired girlz," Fleur smiled at the thought.

However, Victoire had realized this similarity right when Ted had mentioned that he wanted Lily as one of the bridesmaids. His closest family was that of Uncle Harry's and he took Lily as his little sister.

"Oooo…shopping for the wedding! Can we come too?" Molly and Lucy asked excitedly.

"Of course," Fleur said. "The more ze marrier!"

"Ahhh!!!" Roxanne jumped off her chair, howling, waving her hands around her mouth like a maniac.

"Hot! Hot! Ahhh!!!"

Hermione rushed over with a glass of water as Angelina stomped over to Fred and pulled him by the ear.

"What did you do to your sister? Is this one of the Weasley Wizards pranks? Answer me!"

"Ow,ow,ow…mum, my ear!" Angelina pulled harder.

"Answer me Fredrick Weasley! Is this from the joke shop or did your father teach you this? Answer me or you'll end up with one ear, just like him!"

Angelina's voice had gone shrilly, the way it usually did when she saw a prank she didn't like. "Well?"

"It…it was dad. He taught it to me yesterday…"

Angelina let go of her son, and stalked inside to find her husband who had escaped the table right when the scene had started. Fred's ear was bright red and he looked down at his food sulkily.

"It was such a good prank. Roxanne just _had _to overreact."

"I did _not_ overreact! My mouth was burning…literally!"

Victoire smiled to herself, shaking her head. She sure was going to miss her chaotic family.

******************************

hope you liked it!!! more coming soon :) thanks to Amy for suggesting the new format. Please review!!


	2. Six

disclaimer: EVERYTHING belongs to Rowling

_**Six  
**_

The next morning, the ladies of the house, excluding Mamaw, flooed over to Diagon Alley with Louis and James. The boys were off to work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes while the female clan was going shopping.

"Hey Vicky, meet us back at the shop when you're done, okay," Louis whispered beside Victoire.

"Uh, okay."

"And don't bring mum or any of the aunts."

"Why?" Victoire asked, puzzled.

"Just cause. Alright, bye everyone, we'll see you back at the Burrow." The latter statement was said loudly and to the group at large.

With that, James and Louis turned on the spot and Disapparated to their shop with a loud "_POP!"  
_

"Well, ze better get going. We have lotz to buy," Fleur said as she pulled out a long piece of parchment, full of bulleted items that they needed.

"Okay. First ze're off to Madame Dazzlena's Bridal Witch Wear."

Hermione and Ginny led the way since they had been to the shop many times while shopping for their own weddings. Madame Dazzlena's was a beautiful shop.

Upon entering all the women sighed, yearning the gorgeous gowns set up around the store. Automatically, Victoire's eyes fell on a dress towards the back of the shop. She walked over, letting her hand run through the silky fabric.

"This one," she said longingly. "This is the dress I want to wear to my wedding."

Everyone walked over as Victoire looked over the dress once more. The silky, white, strapless dress was enhanced with sparkling sequential patterns running up and down the corset closure. Cascading bustles draped asymmetrically over the embellished lace skirt of the dress, finished off with a marvelous bubble hem and lace-up back. It was simple, yet mesmerizing.

"Uh, Vicky, you might wanna check the price tag," Molly said, holding it out.

Victoire's face fell "800 Galleons!! Oh, well I guess I better settle for something else," Victoire said solemnly.

She had already fell in love with the dress, had already imagined herself wearing it as she walked down the aisle during her wedding. But no one in her family could afford it, and there was no way she was letting them buy it.

"No!" Victoire said sternly as Hermione opened her mouth. She knew her aunt was about to suggest that she buy the dress for her.

"No, it's okay. I'll find something else."

"But I can tell you really like this one. How about I buy it for you? It'll be my wedding gift to you, alright?"

"No, Aunt Hermione, it won't be. Last year on my birthday, you and Uncle Ron rented that fancy ship to have my birthday party on. You promised that would be your gift to me, but then you ended up giving me that expensive time turner. Aunt Hermione, it's just too much."

Hermione smiled and put her hands on Victoire's shoulders. "That just goes to show how much we love you, Vicky."

"I know you love me, but you don't have to buy me expensive gifts every time to prove it. Any of you…" Victoire added, as she looked around at her other aunts, begging them to understand.

"Alright look," Audrey stepped up. "How about this: how about we all pitch in money. That way it won't be as expensive and we'll be able to buy the dress for Victoire. It won't be our wedding present to you; it'll just be a little farewell gift from all four of your aunts. So? Is that alright with everyone?"

All the women nodded their heads eagerly at Victoire.

"We really, really want you to have the dress you like, Vicky. If you don't let us buy it for you, we'll fell guilty."

Victoire looked up and her eyes started watering. Her aunts pulled her into a hug.

"I'm really gonna miss all of you," she mumbled against them. "You've done so much for me."

Her aunts smiled, let go of her, and set about rummaging in their purses for the money.

Victoire's cousins had been watching the scene, their eyes also watery. She went over and hugged them as well, when she realized Rose was missing.

"Where's Rose?" she asked, suddenly worried. Lucy giggled.

"A few minutes ago Scorpius walked out of Twilfitt and Tatting's," she said pointing out the window towards the clothing store across the road.

"I'm sure you can guess the rest," Lucy giggled again as Molly and Lily joined her in making fun of their older cousin's crush.

"It's alright, Vicky. Right before she left, I attached a Weasleys' Wizard GPS on her," Roxanne reassured her, holding up the GPS screen shaped like a button.

"I know exactly where she is. And if she goes anywhere inappropriate, all I have to do is hit this red pin, and she'll receive a static shock every time."

Victoire looked at her incredulously.

"What?" Roxanne asked innocently. "Can't a girl inherit some of her father's pranking abilities? And anyway, it's helpful."

Roxanne looked proud of finding usefulness in a prank, so Victoire decided not to argue. She knew both Rose and Scorpius, and trusted Rose to be back within a few moments.

Since Tonks and Draco were cousins, their children, Ted and Scorpius were second cousins. This connection helped build the Weasleys' relationship with the Malfoys, and led Rose and Scorpius's feelings grow towards each other without conflict.

Victoire turned her attention to her mum who was now trying to find matching dresses for Dominique and Lily.

"Ughh…no mum! That color clashes too much with my hair." Dominique said, looking disgusted. She grabbed the pink dress from her mother's hand, and put it back on the shelf.

"Well, itz very hardz for me to find a color that looks goodz on both you and Lily," Fleur said impatiently.

"Why don't you go with golden?" Ginny suggested. "Gabrielle and I both wore golden dresses to your wedding. I'm sure Dominique and Lily will both look lovely in that color."

"Of course!" Fleur exclaimed, slapping her thigh. "Why zidn't I think of zat?" And with that Fleur bustled around, trying to find elegant golden dresses.

A few minutes later, Rose returned. Her expressions may have been discreet, but her puffy red lips, and her little more-bushier-than-usual red hair gave her away. As Rose realized her absence from the shop had gone unnoticed by her mum and her aunts, the anxiety in her eyes vanished.

Rose walked over to Victoire and whispered in her ear, "Scor just told me he was going to be Ted's best man at the wedding. Did you know?"

Victoire was taken aback by the nickname Rose had given Scorpius. "Scor?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Rose shrugged, "I've always called him Scor. Since first year, actually."

"Oh, well I guess I just missed that. And yes, I knew. Ted was debating over James and Scorpius. They tossed a Knut, and Scorpius won."

Rose smiled happily, full of contentment.

An hour and a half later, Victoire found herself with a pair of aching legs. They had walked entirely around Diagon Alley before finding the perfect dresses for each person, and other wedding necessities listed on her mother's list.

As they came out of Madame Malkin's with new sets of dress robes for the men, Angelina suggested they stop at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to take a break and enjoy some sundaes. Gratefully accepting the idea, they settled down at the parlor.

Hermione and Ginny however left for the Leaky Cauldron, saying that they wanted to visit Neville and Hannah before leaving. That reminded Victoire that she had to meet her brother at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Uh, mum, I'll be back in a bit."

"Where arz you going?" she asked.

"Just to the Weasley shop, Louis said he wanted to see me."

"Iz there something wrong?" Fleur looked worried.

"No. I don't think so."

"Okay, but take Dominique wiz you. And here," she said, taking out two sandwiches from her bag. "Give zis to Louis and James, will you?"

"Sure mum." Victoire picked up the bag. "Dominique!" she waved her over. "Come on, we're going to the Weasley shop. Louis wants to see me."

"Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

As Victoire and Dominique walked towards 93 Diagon Alley, Dominique's stomach grumbled.

"Man, why couldn't mum have packed our lunch? I'm starving."

Victoire nodded in agreement. "This better be important," she said sulkily.

"Come on Vicky, you know Louis. There is no way this is going to be worth even a little of our time. I bet we'll regret this. Honestly, we could've been enjoying our sundaes right now!"

Victoire shrugged. "You never know," she said.

As the shop came into view, Victoire smiled. The place was hard to miss, being the most colorful thing on the street. The usual revolving, popping, flashing, bouncing, and shrieking goods hung from the windows, and there was a long line of people coming out from the shop's side door. In flashing neon letters the sign read "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes", and in smaller writing "established in 1996". Victoire's heart swelled up with pride every time she saw it. The store was a symbolic memoir of her deceased Uncle Fred and her family's bond.

"Hey!" James grinned as his cousins walked into the overcrowded store.

"Hey," they replied back.

James was wearing the magenta staff robes and checking off items at the register.

"That'll be four Galleons, nine Sickles and two Knuts," he told the customers. As they paid James the money, Victoire and Dominique walked around, examining the shelves labeled 'New Products'.

"Vicky, look!" Dominique exclaimed, shoving a blue box in her face. Victoire took the box and read the label:

**Portable Family**Are you too far away from you family? Do you miss them and want to be with them, but can't? Well, here's your solution. With this product you can be anywhere, and all you have to do is light the end of the box, to have your entire family magically transported over to you. To have the house come along, buy our other new product, **Portable House**. Warning: You may need to light the box in a large, empty space to limit damages.

"This is it, the solution to all your problems! Now if you ever miss us, just light the box and bring over the entire Burrow!" Dominique was very excited.

Victoire's face lit up as she realized something. "Dominique, do you think Louis asked me to come over so he could give me this? It's so sweet of him to care for my emotions like that."

"Hmm, well it sure is a possibility. But he probably wants to give it to you 'cause he cares about _his _emotions. Vicky, you know he's gonna miss you like crazy when you leave."

Victoire nodded her head, her eyes filling with tears once again. She put the box back on the shelf.

"Don't tell him we've already seen it. I want to act surprised when he gives it to me. It still is really sweet of him."

Victoire wiped away her tears, and walked over to James. The line had now died down a bit, so she could manage a conversation.

"Here's a sandwich for you," she said, holding it out to him.

Unexpectedly, Dominique's stomach grumbled again.

James laughed, "It's alright Vicky, Louis and I already ate. You two can have them."

"Thanks James." Dominique spent no time in snatching out the other sandwich, ripping open the foil, and taking a large bite. "Mmm…food!" she mumbled.

Victoire turned back to James. "Do you know where Louis is right now?"

James shrugged. "He could be anywhere in the store; probably helping customers or stocking the rest of the merchandise."

"Alright, we'll see if we can find him." Victoire and Dominique walked around the store, checking the various floors, trying to find their brother.

They found him on the floor full of WonderWitch products, wearing the same maroon robes, and looking suspiciously innocent. There were clusters of girls standing around, giggling as they looked at the assorted products.

"Well, well, well, of course we were going to find our little brother on the floor with the most girls lurking around," Dominique said, a little too loudly.

Many girls turned around to see who she was talking to, turning Louis's ears into the legendary Weasley red.

"Why are _you_ here?" he asked sulkily.

"Mum told me to tag along," Dominique replied. Her eye caught something on one of the shelves, and she left them without another word.

"So," Victoire started sweetly. "What did you want to give me?"

Louis looked at her questioningly. "Give you? Who said anything about giving you something? I just wanted your advice."

"Oh." Victoire said, a little heartbroken. He wasn't going to show her the Portable Family after all. "What did you need my advice on?"

Louis looked down at his feet, shuffling them.

"Uh oh, not girl advice!" Victoire moaned.

Louis looked up, "No! No, it's nothing like that. Here, come with me."

Louis led Victoire down the stairs back to the first floor, and to the new product shelf.

"Hey, maybe he is showing it to me!" Victoire thought happily.

Louis picked up the blue box, and held it out to Victoire.

"Read it," he said.

Victoire read the box again, acting like she was reading it for the first time.

"Louis, this is amazing!"

"I know," he said, now also excited.

"I was thinking of giving one to everyone in the family. So they can, you know…"

Louis started shuffling his feet again. "…I don't know. Would you mind if one of us suddenly brought you over to England if we were really missing you?"

Victoire smiled. "No, of course not. Louis, I was thinking about taking one of these with me so that _I_ could bring over the family whenever I missed any of you."

"Really?"

"Really," Victoire smiled through her now fast approaching tears. Merlin, if moving away from her family was going to cause her to cry every few minutes, she sure was going to run out of tears in the next couple of days.

"So it's not awkward if I tell you I'm really gonna miss you when you leave? I mean, I'm a seventeen year old boy for Godric's sake! And I'm confessing to my sister how much I'm gonna miss her."

Louis's eyes had turned wet as Victoire pulled her little brother into a hug. She tried to put in as much emotions as she could. When she let go, he looked exhausted.

"Thanks Vicky. I really needed that."

"No problem," she said.

Dominique showed up a few moments later with two boxes of Guaranteed Two-Hour Pimple Vanisher (excellent on anything from boils to blackheads).

"What's that for?" Louis asked, craning his neck to look over the shelves at what she was holding.

"For the wedding," Dominique replied casually. She went up to the counter, paid James for the merchandise, and came back to Victoire.

"So, what did I miss?" Victoire read Louis's eyes, pleading her to keep his emotional breakdown to herself.

"Nothing, come on let's go. The others are probably waiting for us."

Dominique didn't quite buy it at first, then shrugged her shoulders, giving up.

"Whatever, lets just get on home. I'm dead beat."

The two sisters waved goodbye to James and Louis, knowing they'll see them again in a few hours at the Burrow. Once outside, Victoire turned around and looked back at the familiar eye-catching store: the one she might not be seeing again in a long time. With a small sad smile, she turned her back towards the shop and walked away with Dominique.

*****

*thanks to silverbirch for making me realize Scorpius's name was spelled wrong*

Please review!!! Criticism and compliments are both welcome, since they will only help make my writing better. Thanks for reading, more coming soon!! :)


	3. Five

disclaimer: EVERYTHING belongs to Rowling

_**Five**_

Twenty-four hours later Victoire was in the guest room at the Burrow sorting through her things to decide what she wanted to take to America and what she was going to throw away or leave behind.

"Ten more minutes, Vicky!"

"Yeah dad, I'll be right down."

In ten minutes Victoire and her father were going over to Shell Cottage to gather her things and let Victoire say farewell to the house she was raised in.

Though Shell Cottage was where her immediate family lived, Victoire wasn't very fond of it. For some reason it was too quite for her. She liked the Burrow much better, where there was always a lot of noise and activity.

Victoire picked up a copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_: the published version that Hermione had translated from runes. Victoire had read it many times on her own, as well as in school as a textbook. It was interesting how a collection of wizarding fairytales held such important information.

After throwing her notebook full of school notes in the 'discard' pile and her Gryffindor prefect and 'Head Girl' badges along with _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ in the 'take to America' pile, Victoire got up and descended down the stairs into the vacant sitting room.

Today, the Burrow was almost empty as everyone had either gone to work or to their respective houses to check how things were going before they came back to the Burrow to help with the very final wedding details.

Victoire went over and hugged Granddad and Mamaw. "See you at dinner," she said.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, dad."

Victoire and her father pulled out their wands and turned on the spot. They Apparated to their house located on the outskirts of Tinworth, Cornwall, England. Victoire's eyes adjusted to her surroundings as she breathed in the salty air.

Shell Cottage was isolated on a cliff overlooking the sea. The walls were embedded with shells and were whitewashed with a garden in the back. However the place was extremely small. It was probably a very romantic place for a couple to live, but after her parents had had three children, Victoire didn't understand why they hadn't moved.

Don't get her wrong though: Victoire loved the place. Shell Cottage held many of her childhood memories and the memories of the endless days she had spent sitting on the cliff overlooking the open sky, adoring the sea's radiant colors and letting her hair fly behind her as the salty wind hit her face. There was no better feeling in the world, and Victoire knew she was going to miss it. As she walked over to the door, the history of the beautiful cottage flashed through her mind.

The house had once served as a sanctuary for members of the Order and their allies. This was the place Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and the others had fled to after escaping the torture at Malfoy Manor.

Victoire turned her head to look over at the large white rock placed out to the side of the cottage. "HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF" it read.

Victoire had never known Dobby, but she knew about the things he had done to help Harry and his friends, and she respected him for it. She wasn't even alive when all those events took place, but she knew them. Victoire knew everything that had happened by heart.

After making Harry, Ron, and Hermione recite their experiences to her numerous times, and after reading about it in the textbooks at school, Victoire knew everything as if she too had been fighting to defeat Voldemort alongside her family.

"Zere you are," Fleur called out as they entered the house.

"Where are the kids?" Bill asked after greeting his wife.

He looked over at their grandfather clock. The famous Weasley clock had exploded when hands for every member of the family were being added on the clock.

"Well, looks like its capacity was only up to twenty family members. Too bad we have twenty-five," Granddad had said after the explosion.

Now each of the smaller branches of the family had their own clocks. The one in Shell Cottage had hands for Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis.

Right now, three of the hands pointed to 'Home' while Louis's pointed at 'Work' and Dominique's was at 'Traveling'.

"Dominique iz out with Matthew," Fleur said, explaining their youngest daughter's hand.

Bill nodded, picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from the breakfast table, and settled onto his couch to read it.

"Oh, look Gin's written another article on the Holyhead Harpies. Funny how even after so many years they've managed to find players whose names all start with a 'G'."

Ginny had been professionally playing for the Holyhead Harpies for several years. But after she became pregnant with James, she quit the team, and started working as the Senior Quidditch correspondent for the _Daily Prophet_, her love for the game keeping her near it.

Everyone knew Ginny may have left the team, but her heart still longed to play. Her dark green robes with the golden talon emblazed on the chest, (the uniform that she wore when she played Chaser for the Harpies) still hung in her closet, protected by charms.

Fleur nodded in agreement to her husband's words then turned to her daughter. "You go ahead and get starzted, Vicky. I'll make you some lunch," she said.

Victoire ran up the steps, and pulled open the door to her room. Her eyes were embraced with the familiar lilac colored walls, and the smell of her favorite flowers filled her nostrils.

Victoire slumped onto her soft white bed, craving a nap, but knowing she should get to work. There was a lot of stuff in this room that needed sorting.

Victoire enjoyed the low tumbling sound of the sea as she pulled open the first drawer on her nightstand. As she rummaged through its contents, she found hair clips, hair ties, a few abandoned quills, letters from Hogwarts, and another stack of letters from Teddy.

She set aside Teddy's side of the letters that she and Ted had written to each other while Victoire was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. The two had just admitted their feelings towards each other that very summer and a year apart had felt like torture.

Victoire pulled open the second drawer which contained pictures she had taken over the last couple of months. Victoire's room had an entire wall devoted to pictures of her friends and family, and she had planned on putting these up there too but just never got around to it.

The wall was an elaborate collage of moving pictures. Moments from her graduation at Hogwarts and her engagement to Teddy lined the upper boarder of the wall. The rest of the pictures were placed randomly, depicting scenes from her years at Hogwarts or time spent with her family.

Victoire went over to add the remaining pictures in her hand. Magically making some pictures smaller, she added the new additions so that they could all fit. She decided not to take along any of these pictures: they would remain in her room where they belonged.

Out of the corner of her eye, a picture caught her attention. Victoire walked around to take a closer look at the large scene.

It was a picture of her and Viktor back in their fifth year. Victoire had the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup which Gryffindor had just won. She had snatched it from Viktor when he received it, and had run around the Hogwarts grounds, swinging the cup above her head like a baton. Viktor, the Gryffindor team Seeker and captain, was wearing his Quidditch robes and running after Victoire to get back his prized possession.

Victoire watched the two run around for a long time, laughing at the memory. Saying goodbye to her best friend was going to be a very hard task.

"_POP!"_ the sound of people Apparating distracted Victoire from her thoughts.

Maybe Louis or Dominique had come back home, she thought. But then she heard another familiar voice, "Where is Vicky? We 'ave come to see 'er before the wedding."

Victoire dashed down the stairs, and flew into the arms of Monsieur Delacour.

"Papi!" Victoire hugged her grandfather tightly. "What a pleasant surprise! It's been such a long time since I last saw you and Grand-mere."

Victoire walked over to giver her grandmother a hug as well.

"You look so lovely! Ahh, your beautiful Veela 'air, and sparkling eyes! It feels like just yesterday when you were a leettle baby, and now look! You're all grown up, almost married off!" Apolline Delacour gushed.

Victoire let go of her grandparents, giving her father and mum a chance to greet them.

"Maman! Papa!" Fleur rushed over from the kitchen and hugged them. "You could 'ave at leazt let us know you were coming! I would have prepared something nize for you to eat!"

"Fleur, we are not 'ere to eat. We are 'ere only to talk to our beloved granddaughter. Now if you will excuse us."

They each grabbed one of Victoire's arms and led the way to the sitting room, much to a flustered Fleur.

"So," Apolline said, sitting down on one of the sofas. "How do you feel?"

"Um, nervous I guess," Victoire said a little awkwardly.

"Right. Well that's bound to happen. But you must also be excited."

"I am. I'm both excited and nervous, and even a little scared."

"What is there to be scared of?" Monsieur Dealcour's low voice asked astonishingly.

"Leaving Europe. I've never left Europe, let alone my entire family. I'm just afraid I'm going to miss everyone."

"Well of course you will, honey. It would just be unusual and very selfish of you if you didn't!" Victoire smiled at her papi's try at humor.

After a great long talk, her grandparents hugged her once again, and promised to be back the day before the wedding.

Later that evening, when Victoire arrived back at the Burrow, she found it full of her family once again. After dinner, she decided she wanted to talk to her grandparents on her dad's side as well. It would help release some of her emotions and built up tension like it had while talking to Papi and Grand-mere.

When most of the family had fallen asleep, Victoire walked over to her grandparents who were sitting at the table talking in hushed voices.

"Granddad, Mamaw? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, Vicky," Granddad replied, patting the seat next to him. Victoire watched as the old age lines across his forehead, which had been scrunched together, spread apart and relaxed. "Come have a seat."

"You know, we were just talking about you," Mamaw replied.

"Really? What about me?"

"You know, just how fast you grew up." Mamaw looked sad as she continued. "You're our oldest grandkid, Vicky. We love all our grandkids equally, but deep down inside we know for a fact that we love you a little more."

Mamaw didn't look ashamed as she said it; in fact her kind warm eyes were full of honesty and truth.

"And now that you're leaving, it's going to be hard for us. Harder than it was when any of our kids got married. You see, all their houses are here in England. Their visits are constant. But the thought of you so far away makes us feel like a piece of our heart is leaving us to go to America." Granddad said soberly.

By this time, tears were running down Victoire's face and she spoke through sobs.

"I wouldn't go, Granddad. I real-ly don't wan-tt to. But Ted-d got this really good-d job at the American wizarding hospital, even better than at St. Mungos and…"

"We know, Vicky. We know. Ted is a great Healer, and we would never want him to miss an opportunity like that. And we're not asking you to stay behind. We know you have to start your own family, start a new life. We're not going to stop you at all. It's just that our heart won't accept the fact that you're going to leave."

By this time both Mamaw and Granddad had tears in their eyes, and Victoire went over to sit between them, letting them cry on her shoulders as tears descended from her own eyes.

"I'll be back, I promise. Ted and I will visit every year. We'll come here to spend the holidays. It'll be fine."

Victoire was trying to reassure her grandparents, but she knew inside she was also trying to reassure herself. She would be fine.

****

Ok, so this story is getting sadder and sadder as the chapters go on, but that's just the topic of the story… anyway, the next chapter is a lot lighter, and there's even a surprise visit from Ted!! Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)


	4. Four

disclaimer: EVERYTHING belongs to Rowling

_**Four  
**_

The next afternoon, Victoire and Roxanne were upstairs changing the bed sheets in all the rooms when Dominique Apparated beside them.

"Guess whose here," she said wearing a sly smile.

"Who?"

Dominique kept staring at them with her sly smile, playing for time. Suddenly, Lucy barged into the room.

"Ted's here!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Victoire gasped.

"Wow! Thanks for stealing the spotlight Lucy," Dominique pouted.

"Sor-ry. Anyways I'm still underage. You could have easily Apparated up here and told them before me."

Roxanne shook her head, "Dominique did Apparate up here, but our little drama queen was too busy trying to get a guessing game started. Thanks for saving our time Lucy."

Dominique scowled.

"Wait, what's Ted doing here?" Victoire asked, still trying to make sense of the situation. "He's not allowed to see me!"

"Who said he's here to see you? He came over to meet the family."

"But, but…" Victoire sputtered.

"Don't worry about it Vicky. Just stay up here until he leaves. I'll stay with you," Roxanne suggested matter-of-factly.

Victoire bit her lip. She knew Ted well: there was no way he was going to leave without meeting her. He would find some excuse to come upstairs, and then…

"_Crash!"_ The girls looked at each other, startled.

"What was that?"

Lucy rushed to the door and pulled it open. Albus and Hugo stood outside, clutching two boxes of the Weasley Stink Bombs.

"Everyone except Vicky leave the room at once!" Hugo roared.

"Or be prepared for a stinky experience," Albus added wickedly.

With a _"pop!" _Dominique fled the scene, and Lucy scurried out of the room as the two boys stepped aside from the doorway to give her room.

"Roxy? You need to leave too."

"Yeah right Al!" She said, crossing her hands over her chest. "You think a few stink bombs are gonna make me leave? Do you happen to know that my father and brother are pranking champions? I'm used to these stink bombs. Bring 'em on!"

Victoire smiled. If Roxanne didn't leave, maybe Ted wouldn't come in to see her. Albus smirked, pulled out his wand, and shouted "Accio stink bombs!"

Victoire watched, horrified, as a whole stack of stink bombs flew into Albus's hands.

"Ted came prepared!" Hugo said, looking proud.

Roxanne winced. "Sorry Vicky, but fifty stink bombs? I think I'll pass!" and with another _"pop!" _Roxanne too disappeared.

Albus and Hugo high-fived each other.

"Well, our work here is done!" They each took out a Galleon and waved it in front of Victoire, showing her that they had been paid to be Ted's accomplices. Without another word, the two left.

Victoire looked around the room nervously. The thought of Disapparating herself hadn't hit her until now…but should she…when Ted was so close to her? Victoire hesitated. Even if she did, what good would it do? Ted would probably send Al and Hugo to find her and threaten with the stink bombs again. Victoire decided to wait, any second now Ted would appear.

Sure enough, Ted Apparated in front of Victoire just mere seconds later. The first things Victoire noticed were that her fiancé's hair was a flashing purple color today, and that his eyes were glazed clear.

"Vicky, before you say anything I want you to know that-"

"You blinded yourself?" Victoire asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah," Ted admitted turning red.

"I know you're a strong follower of customs, and I really didn't want to break one, but I just _had_ to see you, and a week felt like such a long time, so I wondered what to do, and then I wondered if I could blind myself, and I realized I could, so if I met you blinded then I wouldn't _technically_ be breaking the customs, because I wouldn't really be _seeing _you, so I…"

"Shh…" Victoire smiled, putting a hand over his mouth. "You've blabbed enough."

And without another thought she pulled him into a desperate, yet sweet kiss.

"I've been dying to see you too," she whispered after breaking apart.

"Just three more days, Vicky…"

"Just three more days," she repeated, fully hitting the realization of his words.

"TED REMUS LUPIN!! Where, in Merlin's name, are you?" Mamaw's voice shrieked from outside.

Victoire panicked. If Mamaw saw Ted with her, there were bound to be bad consequences. Consequences that made Victoire shudder just by thinking of them. Ted quickly grasped her hand, and gave it a tight squeeze before changing himself into a duplicate copy of James. They had been saved by a mere second; Mamaw threw the door open right when Ted's last stray of purple hair changed to black.

"What are you two doing?" she hissed.

"We, I…uh"

"Oh, never mind! Ted didn't come up here did he?"

"No, Mamaw," Victoire shook her head, maybe a little too fast.

Mamaw looked suspicious for a while, but then left. Victoire gasped for air. That had been so close! Victoire felt horrible for lying to Mamaw, but she had no other choice. If she had told the truth, the wedding would have been in a wreck. She looked at Ted, who was now changing back into himself and then Disapparted out of sight.

"Mrs. Weasley! I was wondering where you were. In fact I was just coming up here to find you." Victoire watched as Ted walked up to her grandmother from downstairs, looking totally chaste.

"You look really nice today, Mrs. Weasley! Did I mention Grandma Andromeda sent over some pies with me which I thought you might like…?" Ted put an arm around Mamaw, and walked her downstairs. After the compliment, Mamaw beamed and had obviously forgotten that she had been furiously looking for him, because she allowed herself to be led downstairs without hesitation.

"Yes of course, I love her pies! That's so nice of Andromeda. Be sure to give her our thanks, Teddy…"

Victoire smiled, relieved. Just leave it to Ted to know exactly when to use his Metamorphmagus powers to his advantage and how to get on the good side of the family members. Victoire sighed, lay down on the bed, and pulled the sheets over her head. "Just three more days…"

* * *

After Ted left, the rest of the day went by pretty fast for Victoire. She was outside busy planning the food arrangements, the floral arrangements, where the altar was going to be set, and such essential details with her family.

However, Victoire was able to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione make a quick get away from the scene. She knew the Golden Trio was still inseparable. And how could they not be? Only they know how much they've been through together. Sure people could read all about it, and ask them as much as they wanted, but some small secrets were still hidden with them, and would always remain with them. They were emotionally linked together impenetrably, and no force could break them apart. It was only wise to let them make their occasional escapes and not interfere.

So Victoire turned her watchful eye over to James and Fred, who had been bugging her since Ted's departure. At first they had started boasting on how they will become the oldest cousins once Victoire and Dominique are married off, and how all the younger cousins will have to follow their orders. Of course no one listened to them, but they were still having fun imagining themselves as the family dictators. Then, once they had gotten tired of that, they started singing cheesy songs about Victoire and Ted or Dominique and Matthew in front of the whole family, making the girls throw hexes at them while they blushed nonstop.

And now, as Victoire peered over at them, they were sitting with Uncle George, their heads together, talking in hushed voices and occasionally pointing over at a part of the lawn; most of which were areas the wedding was going to be using. Victoire frowned. If they were planning on playing some huge prank during the wedding, she would see to it that all three of them be punished. There was no way she was letting anything go wrong during her wedding.

Just as Victoire was about to stomp over to them, Harry appeared in front of her. Victoire turned around to see if Ron and Hermione had returned too, and sure enough there they were, helping Percy carry out some large boxes.

"Vicky, Ginny and I were wondering if you could come see us tomorrow at our place." Victoire looked at her uncle, startled.

"Umm, sure Uncle Harry."

It wasn't that her uncles or aunts had never invited her over to their houses, because they had, it was just that the invitation had never been so sudden or unexpected.

"Thanks, Vicky. It's really important or we wouldn't have asked you in the middle of all these wedding preparations."

"No problem, I'll be there."

Harry beamed, then walked away.

****

sooo.. what did you think?? please review! more coming soon... remember, only 3 days left til the wedding!! :)


	5. Three

disclaimer: EVERYTHING belongs to Rowling

_**Three**_

Victoire got up early next morning. After showering, she clambered back into her guest room with wet hair, wondering what important thing Ginny and Harry wanted to see her for today.

As she changed, Victoire took a look at her reflection in the mirror. The girl looking back at her was a twenty-three year old, tall, and lean figure. Victoire didn't have the dazzling glow that her mum and grand-mere had. Victoire and her sister hadn't inherited that Veela quality, yet they both had the Veela hair, and that had been enough for them.

Sometimes though, Victoire felt a pang of jealously towards her brother and her other cousins who had inherited the famous Weasley hair. For instance, during her first year at Hogwarts, most of the people had a hard time believing she was a Weasley, always asking her why she didn't have red hair.

Of course James and Albus were cousins that didn't have red hair, but then again they weren't Weasleys. Roxanne was the only other Weasley along with Victoire and Dominique that had inherited her mother's hair.

Victoire brushed through her hair as she wondered about her future children. If she had a girl, the chances of her inheriting Victoire's hair would be really slim, considering her daughter would be only one-sixteenth Veela. She wondered if any of her children would be Metamorphmagi like Ted. Life sure would become full of confusion if they kept changing themselves. Or it might become full of laughter; Ted had thrown her family into a fit of giggles many times by changing his face into the shape of a duck or a pig, and quaking or snorting all over the house.

Suddenly, Victoire felt heat rise to her face as she realized what she was doing. She was actually thinking about her and Ted's _children_: something she had never done before.

Bemused by her own behavior, Victoire finished getting dressed, left a note for her parents explaining where she was going, and Disapparated to number twelve Grimmauld Place.

In the middle of a Muggle neighborhood, the house remains invisible to the neighborhood residents. After Harry and Ginny moved into this house, there were many changes that had been made. The first thing Ginny had done after moving in was remodel the entire house so it felt more like a home than a headquarter for a secret society working together to defeat dark wizards.

Anything left behind by the Black family was also thrown out, including the screaming portrait of Walburga Black, though the family tree tapestry in the drawing room remained. The umbrella stand, resembling an elephant's foot, was replaced from the entryway though remained in the house in memoir of Tonks who had tripped over it many times. The shrunken heads of house-elves that once served the Black family mounted on the wall were one of the first things that were thrown away. All the old, peeling wallpaper had been replaced by bright fresh colors of paint that brought the house to life.

However, the rooms of Sirius and Regulus Black on the upper floors were left untouched. No one ever went up to those rooms, but at the same time no one ever talked about why they weren't being cleaned out. The reason was just silently accepted by the whole family.

After landing swiftly on the solid ground, Victoire walked over and knocked on the door. The doorknob turned and the door swung open, revealing Ginny in a flowery blue sundress under a white apron with her straight red hair tied back in a long ponytail.

"Come in, Vicky. Thank you for showing up," she said, stepping aside and giving her room.

"It was no problem, Aunt Ginny." Victoire smiled and walked into the long and brightly illuminated hallway. The walls were painted sunshine yellow, sparking in the sunlight that came in from the windows.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked once Ginny had closed the door, and turned back to her.

Ginny smiled secretively. "Not now. How about you come into the kitchen? I just finished preparing breakfast."

Victoire followed her aunt down the narrow stairway that led to the ground floor kitchen. Even here, light illuminated the place from the windows located along the base of the house. Bright flowers held in vases were set along the counters, spreading their comely scent across the room. If Victoire didn't know any better, she would have simply refused to believe this speck-less house used to be dark and full of cobwebs.

She looked over at what used to be Kreacher's room. After Hermione had won her case for freeing all magical creatures, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures had to ban the use of house-elves, unless a house-elf wanted to freely work for a family. After Kreacher's death however, the Potter family didn't want another house-elf. So now the room is used as a storage area or extended pantry. Not that they needed an extension to the already huge pantry.

Victoire could smell fresh pancakes and eggs cooking on the stove as she sat down on the wooden breakfast table. Looking up at the wall, she saw another version of the Weasley clock Granddad had made. This one however read 'The Potter Clock' and had five hands. Currently, hands for Ginny, and Lily were at 'Home', while hands for Harry, James and Albus were at 'Work'.

Then, looking over at the refrigerator she saw a few Muggle Christmas Cards tacked on.

"Aren't those from the Dursleys?" Victoire asked.

Ginny turned around to see what she was indicating.

"Oh, those. Yeah, they are. Harry's pretty much only on greeting card terms with them. We've paid an occasional visit or two though. They were surprisingly nice," Ginny added as an afterthought.

"Surprisingly dreadful is more like it mum." Lily came over, and sat down on the seat in front of Victoire. "I mean I know plenty of Muggles, but they Dursleys are just downright frightening…"

"Lily," Ginny scolded.

Lily sighed dropping the topic, and turned to her cousin instead, smiling broadly. "Vicky! I didn't know you were coming today!"

"Good morning, Little Lilikins," Victoire said pleasantly, then laughed as Lily scowled at the name. "Your mum and dad wanted to see me about something so I came over."

Lily looked over at her mum who was setting up the plates, her back to them, while beside her glasses filled themselves from the can of orange juice hovering on top. Lily shrugged and turned back to Victoire.

"Well, it's nice to have you over. Once Al and James leave for the shops, it gets pretty quite here."

About twenty minutes and mouthfuls of two large pancakes later, Victoire was ascending the staircase to the first upper floor of the house.

Here there was a drawing room painted light blue with long windows that faced the street outside. Victoire could see Muggles walking around, oblivious to the fact that there was a house standing right before them; the 'missing' number twelve of Grimmauld Place.

This was where the tapestry of the Black family tree was located. Victoire saw the blackened out spots where Sirius Black's and Andromeda Black's faces once showed, along with a few other blackened faces.

Lily walked over to her room as Victoire followed Ginny to the next landing. The second floor was where Ginny and Harry's bedroom was. Right outside the door, Victoire saw the portrait frame of Phineas Nigellus Black which had been returned to Grimmauld Place after the Second Wizarding War had ended. As of right now though, the portrait was empty.

"He's usually not around. He likes spending most of his time at Hogwarts," Ginny explained as she watched Victoire look at the empty frame. Victoire was grateful for not having to encounter Phineas, and walked into the room with Ginny.

After being led to Ginny's dresser, Victoire still had no clue over what this was all about. But as Ginny pulled out a small gift box, Victoire understood.

"Aunt Ginny…you don't have to-." Ginny however, ignored her.

"This is for you, Vicky. Harry and I went to the store just a few days ago and we had this specially made for you."

She took out the delicate necklace, walked behind Victoire and laid it along her neckline, grasping close the hook in the back.

"It's goblin made," Ginny added as Victoire looked down at the silver pendant.

"You shouldn't have-" Victoire started.

"Why not? Vicky, you know how special this wedding is for Harry. You're his niece while Ted is his godson. And you're about to become the wife of his godson, Vicky, it'll be a double relation. We wanted to give you something special. Harry really wanted to be here, but then something came up at the Auror Office, so…" Ginny's explanation was muffled by a hug from Victoire.

"Thank you so much, Aunt Ginny, and tell Uncle Harry thanks too. This really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Vicky. You really mean a lot to this family, and we want you to always know that."

"How could I not?" Victoire felt the tears launching once again.

"Oh," Ginny looked startled at the tears.

Victoire knew Ginny wasn't one to get teary-eyed very easily, and that tears made her uncomfortable. Victoire quickly wiped them away.

"Thanks again." Victoire gave Ginny another quick hug, and walked out of the room before another rush of tears could betray her.

***

So this was like a little run through of Grimmauld Place…more memories! : )

The next chapter consists of Victoire's encounter with Andromeda Tonks…and a special surprise!! Remember only two more days left… Read and Review!


	6. Two

disclaimer: EVERYTHING belongs to Rowling

_**Two**_

Today had been a very special day for the Weasley household. Every year, a random day in June was selected to celebrate the birthdays of five members of the family, and today happened to be selected for this year.

In 2006, all the women had been pregnant. Fleur had been pregnant with Louis, Audrey with Molly, Angelina with Roxanne, Hermione was pregnant with Rose, and Ginny had been pregnant with Albus.

All five were born in different months throughout the year, but Mamaw liked celebrating their birthdays together. June was the month that was picked because it was in the middle of the year, and none of the actual birthdays fell on that month.

This time, however the party had almost been called off because of the wedding preparations, but the birthday kids insisted that this year was more special since this was their 17th; the year in which they come of age.

Louis, Roxanne, and Albus had birthdays before June, so they were already using magic, but Rose and Molly weren't turning seventeen until later on in the year. So the party had taken place, gifts were given, "Happy Birthday" songs had been sung, food had been eaten, and now it was officially cleaning time.

Since there were now only two more days left till the wedding, Mamaw decided the Burrow should be cleaned inside and out. Everyone had been sent on chores without further ado.

Mamaw and Victoire happened to be inside, cleaning the kitchen when Mrs. Tonks walked in.

"Oh, Dromeda! It's so nice to see you," Mamaw rushed over and hugged her. "Did Teddy thank you for those pies? They really were delicious!"

Victoire watched as her grandmother greeted Ted's grandmother. Andromeda Tonks has brown hair, soft features, and wide, kind eyes.

"Yes, he did. I'm glad you enjoyed them, Molly," Andromeda said gratefully. She turned toward Victoire, "Vicky, dear, if you don't mind, could I have a word?"

"Oh sure, Mrs. Tonks."

Victoire led the way into the sitting room, where they sat on the sofa. Andromeda turned to face her, and Victoire noticed how a few wrinkles appeared under her soft eyes.

"Vicky, I know Teddy could not have found a better girl to ask for a hand in marriage." Victoire blushed, but Andromeda continued, "Before you become a part of this family, I want you to fully know my family's past."

"Mrs. Tonks, I know-"

"I know, dear. I know that you know about the Blacks, but I still want to make some things clear: For my sake if not for yours."

Victoire shushed up, and listened intently to what she had to say.

"As you know, I was born into the House of Black. I was disowned by them when I married Ted who was Muggle-born. However, I didn't mind that at all. I had Ted and I had Nymphadora, and that's all I needed. But then I lost them all. I lost them both, plus my son-in-law in the Second Wizarding War. The only family I was left with was Teddy."

At this point, Victoire could make out small droplets of water flow through Andromeda's eyes, and she put an arm around her for comfort. Andromeda wiped away the tears and went on.

"My sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa, they were horrible. Bella killed Sirius, my favorite cousin…" Andromeda was now weeping thoroughly.

"Vicky, I'm telling you this because I need you to know that even if my family was once full of Voldemort's Death Eaters, I've always been different."

"I know, Mrs. Tonks. It's fine, that was the past. Now everything's fine," Victoire ensured her.

After a while Andromeda settled down, and smiled. "You're right Vicky, I just wanted to make sure you knew that you weren't about to get married into a dark and dangerous family. Anyways, you know what? I was just thinking about Tonks and Remus last night, and I realized some similarities between your and Ted's parents."

"Really? Like what?" Victoire asked curiously.

"Well, both of your fathers were once bitten by werewolf Fenrir Greyback. And then there's the fact that both of your mothers have unique physical traits. Your mum has Veela blood, while Nymphadora was a Metamorphmagus."

Victoire thought about what Andromeda said, surprised by the similarities she had come up with.

"Oh, and not to mention both you and Ted are distant descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black, making you fourth cousins." Andromeda smiled, as Victoire wondered how she had realized all those things.

Victoire was at a lost for words, when suddenly Andromeda pulled something out of her small brown purse. She took out a little gray box, which she pulled open to reveal a delicate, pretty ring.

"This was Tonks's," Andromeda began. "Remus gave it to her when they got married. When her…body…was showed to me after the war, I took off the ring to save it for Ted's future wife."

Victoire's eyes burned from keeping in her tears as she looked down at the small ring. Victoire pulled Andromeda into a hug, throwing in as much feelings of grief, thanks, and love as she could.

***

Wow…seems like all the chapters are somehow ending with Victoire crying. But then again, it is an emotional time for her…

hmm...this was the shortest chapter so far

Anyways, next chapter is dedicated to Victoire's aunts and uncles…you will see why when you read it ;) promise no crying this time…there's only one day left!!!


	7. One

disclaimer: EVERYTHING belongs to Rowling

_**One**_

"Tomorrow." The word brought goose bumps to Victoire every time she heard it; which was a lot, considering everyone was jittery for 'tomorrow'. Tomorrow was the Big Day. Tomorrow was 'it'. Tomorrow, June 29, 2023, Victoire Weasley was going to be married to Ted Remus Lupin. Tomorrow was the day of The Wedding.

If one was to come to the Burrow today, the only word they could use to describe it would be 'zoo'. The place was a zoo. Monsieur and Madame Delacour's arrival from France along with Charlie's arrival from Romania made the place even more chaotic. The three were greeted briefly, and then sent on tasks as well. Even Ted had been brought over to review the final details. However, this time he was in no hurry to see Victoire. He could wait one more day.

That night, Victoire lay on her bed feeling fidgety. Her stomach was doing summersaults and the palms of her hands were getting sweaty even though her room was pretty cold. Tomorrow she would no longer be a Weasley: something she had been all her life. The thought was wonderfully brave and alarming at the same time. She had had her last dinner as a bachelorette…this was her last night as a bachelorette…this was the last time she would brush her teeth at night as a…

"Vicky?" Victoire was thrown out of her repetitive thoughts as she heard someone knock on the door.

She calmed herself down, and said "Come in."

To her surprise, not one but thirteen people piled into the room, one after another.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Victoire asked automatically, as the small room became full of her aunts, uncles, parents, Granddad and Mamaw who adjusted themselves on the bed, sofa, and floor of the room.

"We wanted to have one real last talk with you before you leave us," Mamaw said matter-of-factly.

Victoire noticed her grandmother was holding a large box in her hand. It wasn't just any large box though. It was the box which held the…

" Is that the Family Wedding Album, Mamaw?" Victoire asked.

Mamaw smiled. "Yes it is. And we all just wanted to go over it before it changes tomorrow."

Victoire understood. The album had been bewitched by Mamaw to magically add pictures to itself whenever a Weasley's wedding takes place. And tomorrow, pictures of her wedding would also appear in the album.

Mamaw sat down beside Victoire and pulled out the red, leather bound album from the brown box. She placed it on Victoire's lap who ran her hand over the smooth surface. Even after all these years the album looked good as new, though the weight of the album had grown dramatically over the years.

Gently, she pulled open the heavy cover, and watched the picture of her twenty-five years younger parents smiling back at her. Everyone leaned in together to take a closer look, as Victoire flipped through the scenes from her parent's wedding. Smiles etched on everyone's face as they remembered the day back on August 1st, 1997.

The Second Wizarding War had not yet happened, and Victoire felt silly watching everyone in such a content mood. She wanted to go back in time and warn them about the fall of the ministry that very evening. She was being silly though, even if they hadn't known at the time, they had still managed fine.

Or almost.

Victoire's urgency increased as she came across a picture of Uncle George and Uncle Fred standing together smiling broadly, without a care in the world. This was the only wedding in the family her Uncle Fred had attended, and she knew tomorrow he would be missed greatly.

Silence had fallen at the sight of this picture, and Victoire dared herself to look over at Uncle George. His smile too was now gone, but he didn't seem very distressed. However, he didn't protest when Victoire leaned over and gave him a hug.

Continuing through the album she saw pictures of Aunt Ginny and Aunt Gabrielle dressed in their golden bridesmaid dresses, smiling sweetly.

"Tomorrow, Dominique and Lily will look equally as beautiful," Audrey said as others nodded in agreement.

A few pages later, came pictures of George and Angelina's wedding.

Swiftly, the elegance from the previous pictures became subtle.

"Fred once said he would want a relaxing wedding. No real big show. People could wear whatever they wanted and nothing real big. So that's what we had. With just close family and friends." George explained.

Victoire came across two pictures. One was of Lee Jordan who had been George's best man. The other showed a three year old boy with green hair and a mischievous expression standing next to Fleur who was holding up a one year old girl with silvery straight hair smiling innocently into the camera.

"That's…"

"Yes it is," Mamaw said. "You both were born by this wedding. January 2002 I believe it was."

Victoire looked down again at her childhood form and that of her fiancé. She knew the girl in the pale peach dress wearing the innocent smile had no idea that her future husband was standing right below her, and the thought amused Victoire a lot.

Another few pages later, pictures of Percy and Audrey's October 2002 wedding started appearing. There was a picture showing four red heads and one black haired man standing in black robes. Four of which were now her uncles and one of her father.

"Oh. A picture of all my ushers together during the wedding," Percy said.

Flipping through, Victoire noticed another picture of her and Ted taken together, though this time it was just them. Ted was four and Victoire was two. The two were sitting on what seemed like the top of a table. This time Ted's hair was light pink, and his nose was extremely long, shaped like the trunk of an elephant. Victoire laughed at his expression, along with her two-year old form which was laughing in the photo.

April 2003 showed pictures of the wedding of Ron and Hermione. V

ictoire smiled as she looked down at the first picture of the couple after being married. Just from their sparkling eyes, Victoire could tell how happy they were. She involuntarily made a quick prayer to have her and Ted's first picture as a married couple to be just as breathtaking.

She flipped the page to find a picture of Harry and Ginny, hand in hand looking just as happy together.

"The maid-of-honour and best man for your wedding," Victoire stated.

"And didn't you four just switch places when it was time for Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's wedding?"

"Yep," the four nodded enthusiastically, remembering.

Another picture showed Granddad and Mamaw smiling along with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"The greatest Muggles I have ever met!" Granddad announced.

A few photos later, Victoire was amazed to find a picture of Viktor Krum and his family.

"What are…they came…you..?"

"Yes, Vicky. Viktor Krum came to our wedding. And surprisingly your Uncle Ron kept himself well behaved the entire time he was there," Hermione said.

"Ron behaved because Viktor was married by then. He even had a child. And Ron was getting married to Hermione that very day, so Viktor was no longer a threat to him," Bill explained, winking at his youngest brother.

Victoire laughed, and looked down at the picture to see, sure enough a three-year-old Viktor Krum the second, sitting on the lap of his beautiful blonde mother. At the time, Victoire had no clue who he was, but now he was her best friend.

A couple pages later, Victoire came to the last wedding in the Weasley family so far: Ginny and Harry's wedding in December 2003.

This time, a picture of Ron and Hermione followed the picture of the bride and groom. They were now playing the role of best man and matron-of-honour.

So far no other Weasley child had been born other than her, so Victoire was unsurprised to find a picture of her three year old self as the only flower girl during their wedding. There was another picture of a five year old Ted, who was the page boy: holding up Ginny's long train as she walked up the aisle.

A few pictures remained which Victoire flipped through, coming to an abrupt end to the album.

"Well, that sure was a nice refreshment of our memories," Charlie said, standing up and stretching his arms.

"But if you'll excuse me, I need to go and rest. Or else, I'll be too tired tomorrow."

He came over to Victoire, gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead, and left the room without further ado.

"Never married for some reason," Mamaw muttered with regret, the way she always did when the topic of her only bachelor son came up in her mind.

"Just leave him, Mum. He's happy with his life in Romania," Percy stated.

"Still…" Mamaw looked hesitant, then threw her hands in the air in mock defeat.

"Anyways, Charlie's right. We all need to get to bed. Tomorrow's a big day, and we don't want any sleepy eyes in the pictures that appear in this album tomorrow," Mamaw said, packing up the album.

The others agreed and slowly started getting up from their adjusted seats and walked over to Victoire to give her a hug before leaving.

"That was real nice, going over the time during our weddings. Wasn't it 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Mhmh," Hermione agreed sleepily as she clasped her husband's hand and rested her head against his arm as they walked out.

Victoire watched her other uncles and aunts intriguingly as they also walked out. All couples were suddenly holding hands and looking at each other affectionately. Victoire smiled. Going through the wedding photos held in the album had filled the room with romantic memoires for each couple.

Within seconds, the room was vacant once again, leaving Victoire under the dimly lit light of her bedside lamp. Tomorrow, the countdown would end. It may be a big day in Victoire's life, but she also knew it would become one of the happiest days of her life as well.

--------------------------

alright... i really don't know if i did this right...i wanted to reflect over the family marriages which we missed, but the whole positions in marriages, I may have screw up on. Forgive me!! :)) anyways, hope you enjoyed my intention….to read the wedding the day…next chapter!!! Don't forget reviews!!


	8. Zero

disclaimer: EVERYTHING belongs to Rowling

_**Zero**_

Victoire woke up the next morning with sunlight pouring down on her face. She got out of bed and walked over to the window, where the beautiful clear blue sky was smiling down at her.

"_Whzz…"_

Victoire jumped back from the window as a gold ball fluttered by at lightning speed.

"That was a Snitch," Victoire thought.

She ran and pulled open the curtains to the other window. There she saw all of her cousins along with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, mounted on their brooms, playing an intense game of Quidditch.

Instantly she could tell Ron and Harry were playing Keepers. As Roxanne threw the Quaffle to Lily, who then threw it to Molly, Victoire knew they were Chasers for one team while Dominique, Louis, and Rose were Chasers for the other. Fred and Albus were playing Beaters against the Beaters of the other team, Lucy and Hugo, who was currently hitting the Bludger straight at Molly. James was one of the Seekers, flying furiously near her window where he had obviously just seen the Snitch. And the other seeker was…Victoire's heart leaped with joy, Viktor!

Her best friend had finally arrived on the day of her wedding, but was right now speeding off towards the ground where he had probably seen a flicker of gold.

Victoire hurriedly got dressed, not believing she had slept in late on such a day. Sprinting down the stairway, she ran outside, arriving just when everyone was coming down to the ground; some were in a very good mood, while others were pouting slightly.

"It's not fair! They had Viktor! Of course he was going to get the Snitch!" Lucy mumbled grumpily.

"Come on, lets all be good sports. It was just for fun, and both teams played really well."

Uncle Harry was trying to cheer up his team as Victoire walked over to her best friend. To her astonishment, she approached him just as Uncle Ron went over and clapped him on the back.

"Great skills you've got there, Viktor! Nice to see you carry on your father's exceptional talent."

He patted Viktor once more, then went over to celebrate with the rest of his winning team.

"Viktor!" Victoire squealed, as he finally saw her.

"When did you get here?" She was about to pull her tall friend into a hug, but then thought it wise to not touch him when he was soaking in sweat.

"Vicky!" Viktor, broad shouldered and muscular, didn't realize what Victoire had as he pulled her into a hug.

"Ughh! Viktor, you're all sweaty!" She said pulling away.

"Sorry, forgot," He said sheepishly, then added, "So, how's the bride-to-be? And where's Ted? I haven't seen him since I got here."

"Oh, he's probably-" Victoire was cut off by Mamaw's explosive shouts from inside.

"…playing QUIDDITCH!! At such an hour, on such a day!! You all should be ashamed. And Harry and Ron, to tell them it was okay, and JOIN them nevertheless!! There's a wedding taking place here in about five hours, and half the family members are outside playing QUIDDITCH!?! Get inside all of you NOW!" Victoire and Viktor cringed and sprinted inside with the rest.

Four and a half hours later, Victoire was in her room ready for a life changing event, but feeling surprisingly calm.

She was freshly showered, dressed in the exquisite wedding dress her aunts had bought for her. Her hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders, and the pendant Ginny gave her was resting along her neckline. She had on matching heels and the tiara.

The tiara was handed down to her from her mother. Her mum had received it during her own wedding from Auntie Muriel, and now Fleur was passing it down to her eldest daughter.

The tiara, resting on her head, was what casted a glow onto Victoire, making her look no less than an awe-inspiring angel.

Dominique and Lily were also in the room, dressed in matching golden dresses with their hair done up in fancy buns, telling Victoire how beautiful she looked every other second.

Victoire had a huge grin on her face the entire time, feeling like a princess out of a Muggle fairytale.

While Victoire was upstairs, down in the garden of the Burrow, guests were arriving at the magically enlarged tent where the wedding reception was taking place.

At the entrance, beautiful maroon roses decorated the archway through which each arriving person was met by Louis, Fred, Hugo, James, and Albus.

The boys were all wearing new black dress robes and as ushers greeted and directed the guests towards their tables, while occasionally accompanying the elderly to their seats.

Inside, tables and chairs adorned in maroon satin ribbons and drapes of maroon silk were set up between pillars wrapped in vines of beautiful colored roses. A lavish white carpet made the aisle in the middle of the marquee which was strewn with petals of a hundred white roses. The aisle ended to two white marble pillars holding up a beautiful bower of maroon lace, below which the vows would be exchanged. Bunches of maroon balloons and silver stars were enhancing the altar. Out on the left side of the tent, a large pond was illuminated with floating candles, as a breathtaking water fall fell. Maroon balloons also floated along the ripples of the water, as soothing music filed out of them. Lanterns hovering in mid-air all around the marquee added a settling glow through the serene atmosphere.

A large band of wizards dressed in golden robes were standing off in a corner, tuning their instruments. Waiters in white robes popped up, carrying trays of refreshments for the guests to enjoy. Conversations prickled up as long-lost friends met one another, and families mingled with people they had never met before. Wizards were dressed in their best dress robes, while witches wore extravagant dresses and hats, each trying to look more lush than the other.

Lines of redheads entered, apparently Weasleys, but none of who the ushers recognized. Victoire's distant Veela cousins also glided in, drawing attention, but not familiarity.

Finally, family friends started arriving. Neville and Hannah came in holding a large gift, which Louis took and added to the table which was holding all the colorfully wrapped presents. The table easily expanded itself to make more room as Louis put down the gift.

"Good afternoon, Professor Longbottom," the ushers chimed together.

"Mrs. Longbottom," they added, nodding their heads in Hannah's direction.

"Good afternoon boys," Neville said.

As James pointed out their seats to them, the couple walked away, not having seen the family that walked in behind them.

"It is a lovely day for a wedding, is it not?" In walked dreamy Luna.

Her blonde hair was done up in an unusual knot and her hat supported an enchanted bird. She was wearing a long, green dress with white onion shaped earrings.

"Yes it is, dear," answered her husband, Rolf Scamander.

He was wearing bright blue dress robes, with a large gnome-shaped brooch. Two large twin boys were standing behind them.

"Hey Lorcan, Lysander!" Hugo greeted his friends, taking the present which Luna was now holding out.

As their parents went to take their seats, the boys stayed behind to talk with Hugo. Not even a few minutes later, in walked a half-giant.

"Hagrid!" all seven boys shouted.

"'ey there lads! Vicky and Ted's 'edding! Can't believe it's 'inally happenin'."

Hagrid was thrilled and energized as he stomped around the wedding trying to find the magically enlarged chair that was reserved for him.

About half an hour later, the sound of a trumpet signaled an approaching start to the wedding ceremony. The loud noise of conversations muffled as everyone bustled around to find their seats before the ceremony started.

Everyone watched as Ted, with blonde hair today, walked up to the end of the long white carpet with Scorpius, his best man. Both wore white roses clipped onto their dress robes, and patiently awaited the arrival of Victoire.

Another trumpet's sound echoed through the marquee as everyone turned around to face the entrance. Dominique and Lily walked in, taking steps that matched the rhythm of the slow music. Each girl was holding a bouquet of light purple petunias, and wearing a dazzling smile.

Then came a rush of admiring sighs from the witches as Victoire sashayed in. Every eye in the room was fixed on the luminous bride as she walked up the aisle with her father alongside her.

Victoire reached Ted, and smiled when she saw his slightly agape mouth and shining blue eyes that were transfixed on her. Victoire felt the butterflies approach her stomach once again, but these gave her not a nervous, but a wonderfully pleasant feeling. Victoire took a few more steps and positioned herself across Ted as the wizard priest began the sermon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Wizard and this Witch in holy Matrimony…"

Victoire's attention wondered off to the first row of the audience where her mother sat weeping silently between Mamaw and Grand-mere. Victoire wished she could go over and comfort her, when she heard her whisper, "If only Remus and Tonks were ztill alive!"

Fleur sobbed into her lacy handkerchief. Victoire felt like a knife had gone through her stomach. She hadn't realized how much everyone was probably missing Ted's parents…in fact she hadn't realized that Ted had probably been craving their presence the most over the last few days.

While Victoire has spent the last week sobbing over leaving her family, she had totally overlooked the fact that Ted would be missing the parents that he could never meet again.

She looked up at Ted, to see him flash her a cockeyed grin.

"Do you, Ted Remus Lupin, take Victoire Weasley as thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Victoire took in an intake of sharp breath as Ted looked her square in the eye and said clearly, "I do."

"Do you, Victoire Weasley take Ted Remus Lupin…"

Nothing mattered to Victoire anymore. This was it, and even though Remus and Tonks may not be visibly attending the wedding, she knew she was receiveing their blessings as she returned Ted's gesture and stated, "I do."

A few cheers and a few blowing noses erupted out of the audience as Scorpius took out Tonks's wedding ring and gave it to Ted, who in turn slipped it onto the fourth finger on Victoire's left hand.

After a few prayers, the priest wizard raised his wand and announced, "…then I declare you bonded for life."

Golden and maroon stars fell from above onto the newly wedded couple as Ted brought Victoire into a deep, ecstatic kiss.

Applause broke out, and Ted and Victoire lifted their own wands and pointed at the golden balloons bunched above them, which popped, releasing hundreds of beautiful butterflies. The butterflies fluttered around the entire marquee, some even resting on the guests, awing everyone.

Guests arose as the traditional dancing ceremony began. Tables and chairs rose into the air, traveled to the back, and settled themselves there. The white-robed waiters started appearing again, holding bottles of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer. The golden-robed band marched over to the podium, as the ground transferred itself into a shiny maroon colored dance floor.

The music started as Ted led Victoire into a slow waltz. After a few minutes of the couple dancing alone, Bill and Fleur joined. Not long after, the entire Weasley family was on the dance floor. As the music started picking pace, others guests joined, and the wedded couple was no longer visible in the crowd.

Victoire laughed as her husband twirled her around. To her left she could see Rose and Scorpius dancing, and to her right Dominique and Matthew were slow dancing to the fast song.

Viktor, James, and Fred had gotten a hold of Aunt Gabrielle's daughters, her partial Veela cousins, to dance with. Everywhere there was a light and romantic mood, and Victoire felt extremely cheerful.

"Well, you just can't stop smiling can you?" Ted teased. Victoire decided to answer by smiling even wider, and resting her head on his shoulder.

About an hour later, with evening fast approaching, the wedding cake was brought in by Uncle George. The vanilla cake had an inside layering of strawberry flavor. On the outside curvy white chocolate fondant panels created a visually stunning tower. The cake was showered with maroon and pink rose petals.

Victoire wrapped her hand around Ted's as he held the knife, and together they cut the cake.

Later, as guests started saying their farewells, and began to leave, a large sound caught everyone by surprise. Looking out from the marquee towards the view of the sunset above the orchard and passing countryside, sparks of colors flew into the air and sparkled the evening sky.

"Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs," Fred and explained proudly. The unstoppable fireworks continued to violently explode as guests congratulated the couple, complimented the wedding, and then bid their farewells before Disapparating out of view.

At the end of the day, Victoire felt like another part of her life was completed. She was now a married woman, Victoire Lupin (née Weasley).

Within a few weeks she will be on her way to America, to an unknown land to start her own family. But she knew that the magical world would greet her there as well.

She was from a family of strong history. A family that helped defeat the Dark Lord and save the Wizarding World. And as a born Weasley, Victoire knew her family was her identity, and no one could replace that.

She was glad to start a new life, but she knew the family she was leaving behind, and the life she was leaving behind in Europe could never be replaced. Even if her own children don't attend Hogwarts, or shop in Diagon Alley, or visit the Burrow so much that they call it their second home, Victoire knew she was about to begin a journey that would become a legend all on its own. She was _Victoire, with a new beginning._

----------

YAY!!!!!!!!! :)))))) SOOO happy for Victoire!! Lol

So I tried to make the wedding as much detailed as I could, with flashbacks from Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hope you all liked this chapter, as well as the entire fanfic. Thanks for staying with Victoire through her entire wedding week!!! Until next time….bye!!


End file.
